


love is love <23

by narumikaz



Category: Haikyuu!!, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other, Sharing, Sharting, Slow Burn, aspen watche, filetthegays, help me, im not sorry, lol, love is love, poopy soupy, roux hass illness, roux sharts, s, sharing a toilet, sorry - Freeform, these r ocs, this isnt bnha i did that as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumikaz/pseuds/narumikaz
Summary: ooouuuufhfhfuhfhh roux go pooppyyyyy aspen smells it ewwwww he had too many beans!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i wrote this with a stomachache at 12ambased on true events (me im the true event aaoiuugjjj too msny besns)
Relationships: Aspen Verac/Roux Alaric Meijer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	love is love <23

**Author's Note:**

> i hate it here

"ooooguuUFUFUhfhhhh i had to many beans" roux says. his butt was screaminf for realease of shart,  
@22  
he walks to the bathroom with his asscheeks clenched, trying to not let the poop slip from his volumptuois cheeks. awww lawwwd where the batheroom at!@@@!???" he yelled in a tavern. Him snd hoi (what does that even say)  
he found the bathroom in the corner of the hallway yaayyyy but wheb he opened it..............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
aspen was in it woaahh!!!! maannnn  
"Yo what the fuck im shitting here" aspen says coldly. aspen is not nice :( roux looks around  
"i uh. Need to use the bathroom.." he says embarrasinfly. his poop breaking from his clamped buzzum.  
"this is the only toilet in the tavern though, cheap ass mf cant get another in this broken ass place grrrr" aspen starts to growl. he goin in xgames mode. he grows claws.  
"uhhh..." roux says. he didn't expect aspen to be an alpha.!!!!!!!! he is nervous. oh nooo  
"are you AN OMWEGA?" aspen says while growing fangs. he is feral. help him  
"*gulp* m-maybe,,,......................... what about it? this isn;t a a/b/o fic i really need to shit dude" roux says hurriedly ..... h  
"ok"  
",,, can u like.. scoot over? <3v we gotta make ends meet and my end gotta meet that toilet seat"  
aspen rolls his eyes, his fat badonkadonk scoots over the seat, with a piercing sCraping sound following it. Roux pulls down his pants, showing off his thong. His ass clenched like patrick in that one episode yk what im talkin abt  
"w-woah... roux.. A thong? how Inciting .. . .. . . . . . ."  
"yeA.. " he doS a Debby Ryan... "i'm a whore."  
"ok. r u gonna shit orr??????????"  
"yeag:"  
"cool"

roux takes off his thong, releasing his cockadoodledo. woah. its rlly small :/  
the moment roux unclenches his tired cheeks. Niagra falls unleashes.  
PLCOSOSPODPPLPLPVCLPOXPCPGBGGBGBGBBVVHVBBBTTBTTTBTBT[POPXOPDOPOPOSPOSPSOM MVMVMVMVMVMVMBBZBBZBZBBAUAUAUAUAUAUAUaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *poop noises*  
"BRUUH WHAT THE FUCK" aspen says disgusted. this man is unleashing Hell on this poor toilet. snells like shit. Gross  
"I- HDOSCBJID- I'm sorry Aspen I had-uh-one too many beans..." Roux says with a nervous smile, plopping poop in the background.  
minutes pass  
this is so gross sorry to the ppl who wanted a bnha fanfic  
idc abt the bts fans tho ur gross for shipping real ppl lol...  
"h=hey uhh... rouxx.. roouuuxxx??" ASPEN said  
"what"  
"the toilet looks like its gonna be full,,, with ur uhh. p-poopy soupy??"  
"aww lawd"  
the toilet cracks with the weight of aspens badonkadonk and roux poopys soupy.  
"the toilets flooding we should leave aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
"lets go!!!"  
"ugh, roux, you're such a baka!!" aspen yells  
they lock lips  
as the shart spills down the seat  
love at first shart  
<3

[SHID] Belgrade  
Joined 23/07/2020  
Posts 11,931  
09:47 PM 23/09/2020  
Tylko jedno w głowie mam  
koksu pięć gram odlecieć sam  
W krainę za zapomnienia  
W głowie myśli mam  
kiedy skończy się ten stan  
Gdy już nie będę sam  
Bo wjedzie biały węgorz

Tylko jedno w głowie mam  
koksu pięć gram odlecieć sam  
W krainę za zapomnienia  
W głowie myśli mam  
kiedy skończy się ten stan  
Gdy już nie będę sam  
Bo wjedzie biały węgorz

Ja pierdole mam zjazd  
nie chwytam gwiazd  
jak kłoda leże  
nie wierze co się dzieje  
jak kura z głodu pieje  
jak wilkołak do księżyca  
W głowie dziury jak ulica  
przed twoją chatą  
rozpuszczam się jak baton  
który leży na blacie  
zejść jest jak nie wciągacie  
bracie kurwa ryj mi krzywi  
w głowie burdel jak w TV  
Mnie nie dziwi taki stan  
brak towar,w myślach ćpam  
rade dam albo nie dam  
wszystko kurwa z chaty sprzedam  
w sumie mam już przejebane  
wszystko jednak jest sprzedane  
Ja pierdole same długi  
kinol jak u tabalugi  
dzień drugi bez walenia  
gdzie jest wąż ? biała chemia.  
Jebane zejście tak wykańcza  
jak by w chuja dziabła cię szarańcza

Tylko jedno w głowie mam  
koksu pięć gram odlecieć sam  
W krainę za zapomnienia  
W głowie myśli mam  
kiedy skończy się ten stan  
Gdy już nie będę sam  
Bo wjedzie biały węgorz

Chemia party chce na narty  
do dilera a nie w alpy.  
O żesz kurwa chyba fiknę  
jak w nochala nic nie psike.  
Tak bardzo chce dotykać gwiazd  
ale nic z tego bo mam zjazd  
totalne kurwa mega zejście  
a marzy mi się smoka wejście.  
Masz hajsy ? ci też zalegam ?  
no to chuj dziś już nie biegam.  
Chce mieć kopa jak pantera  
w krechę nie ma u dilera.  
już nie na pewno nie  
chyba śmierć rozkłada mnie.  
Nic nie przełknę mam dreszcze  
kurwa mać ile jeszcze ?  
będzie trwał ten stan  
śnił mi się koksu van  
i hery gram tak do smaku  
chce się wozić w cadillacu  
Myślami po znajomych biegam  
lecz każdemu coś zalegam  
odpada opcja pożyczki  
bo przycinam jak nożyczki.

Tylko jedno w głowie mam  
koksu pięć gram odlecieć sam  
W krainę za zapomnienia  
W głowie myśli mam  
kiedy skończy się ten stan  
Gdy już nie będę sam  
Bo wjedzie biały węgorz

Syf jak na Discovery  
chce wystrzelić jak z giwery  
chce hery i inne bajery  
w nosie pustak słychać szmery.  
Macie numer do gargamela ?  
może u niego w kotle jest hera ?  
wiem głupoty pierdole  
ale nie ma nic na stole  
a kieszeni jebana pustka  
przydała by się w totka szóstka  
albo chociaż jakaś czwórka  
i bym leciał jak jaskółka  
jak pszczółka maja  
do ucha śpiewała by mi kaja  
to są jaj no nie wierze  
wygięty leże jak zdechłe zwierze  
Gorączka w kurwę się nasila  
poharatany jak dupa fakira  
jak zdzira wymiętolony  
leże kurwa rozpalony.  
hej Johny chciałbym posypać  
i na łące jak królik brykać  
Ale cały czas ten zjazd  
usycham jak wyrwany chwast

Tylko jedno w głowie mam  
koksu pięć gram odlecieć sam  
W krainę za zapomnienia  
W głowie myśli mam  
kiedy skończy się ten stan  
Gdy już nie będę sam  
Bo wjedzie biały węgorz

EPILOUGE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
roux and aspen rush out after a hot make out session, right before the toilet fucking explodes due to shart overload.  
papillon looks from the bar, in utter disbelief . wtf  
"wtf did yall fucking kill the toilet??"  
they chuckle  
yes  
yes they did  
lucien looks from paps dick (HES SUCKIN DICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
"oi mate the fook wroung wih the loo eh?" lucien says.  
"baka roux had beans and sharted literally everwhere." Aspen says. Roux makes a face. >:0 that face  
yeah  
"shut up bitch ill make out with u!!!"  
"no. u smell like legit liquid shit get away from me"  
:0  
:'0  
"*SNIFF* FUCK LOVE ASPEN!!! FUCK LOVE!!!!"  
roux runs out of the tavern. asshole lose and thong around his knees  
tavern owner: pay for the toilet  
bruh  
aspen says  
aspen: bruh 

the end roux gets ran over by a car idk please i hate it here DONT REPORT THIS FOR BEING IN THE WRONG TAGS HERE ILL PUT JUNJKOOK X AIZAWA  
junjook makes out wih aizawac so hot so steamy ok fuck you goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> ppl with scat kinks DNI stinkyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11


End file.
